Burning King: tale of the dual jinchuuriki
by jflow911ex
Summary: 2 biju attack yaibagakure. ooc naruto super strong. Kasai and Naruto traind by their respective demons
1. proluge

PROLUGE

13 years ago there were two demons by the names of Zeno the 10 tailed dragon and Kagemaru the 11-tailed wolf that invaded the village of Yaibagakure. The shinobi held off the demons for as long as possible there forces were faltering when the best ninja in Yaibagakure the YaibaTatsujin (1) showed their skill and began to seal both demons into a small baby boy using the legendary blade known as KageYaiba. The boys name... Kasai Yaiba.

Meanwhile in konoha the same thing was happening but a little easier on konoha. They were being attacked by the nine tailed fox only their forces were losing but yondaime stepped in and sealed the demon into a newborn baby… His own son Naruto Kazama, but since his identity must be secret the sandaime changed the boy's last name to Uzumaki…


	2. genin tests and introductions

Friday,August 24, 2007Burning King: The Tale Of The Dual Jincuuriki

**chapter 1 **

**Kasai: This guy doesn't own Naruto **

Jflow: No but i own you

Kasai: so i have the

Jflow: (knocks out with chop to the neck) they havent read the story yet BAKA

Kasai: ...(unconcious)

Jflow: that was fun R&R ok

Kasai grew up tall with a semi-dark tan and black hair, he wore baggy black pants with tons of pockets and a blue shirt with a silver skull in the middle of it. blue gloves with the same skull completed his outfit. he was personally trained in ninjutsu by Kagemaru, (he implanted the hand seals and what the jutsu should look like into Kasai's mind) and in taijutsu by Zeno (Zeno could take human form and show Kasai the moves and forms). Kasai was hated, despised, and ostracized by the villagers. Although he was feared because of his demons, his powers played a determining factor in his ostrisization.

Kasai was the only person with the most feared and powerful kekkigenkai: the Akumagan.

The Akumagan could copy and enhance jutsu, teleport you to anyplace within your range of vision, it could see 360 degrees forr 100 kilometers, but its most powerful ability was that the Akumagan wilder could do jutsu without seals. Needless to say Kasai was truly powerful. Over the course of 13 years Kasai could best all the jonin and most anbu by a landslide. His ninjutsu was at the top of a whole new scale, his taijutsu almost as exeptional, but his genjutu skills were mediocre at best. he was at the bottom of his acadamy class because he was constantly late and skipped his classes.

Currently it was time for his final acadamy exam.

"this exam is going to be pathetic" he thought to himself. "ano... Kasai-kun" the yellowish haired yellow and lightnig bolt clad girl siting on his left said timidly. "Yeh, what is it Rai-chan " He said. "Good luck on your test "she said turning pink. "Thanks but you know as well as i do this crap is basic i could do it dead. So could you if you acualy put some effort into it" he said casualy. "Kasai stop being so pompus" said the brown haired, brown clad boy named Shimaru Iwa on Kasai's right. "What makes you think your any better Shimaru-teme" said Kasai."Because unlike you he accualy comes to class and is going to graduate at the top of our class" said Shina Takamono a short, red haired, black eyed girl in the row behind them. "Shina do you ever shut up?" asked Rai. " no " Shina simply said.

" Ok class time to shut up and take these genin exams" said Domoro-sensei. he went in alphabetical order by last names.Rai was the first of the aformentioned students to do the test. "Ok Rai 10 bunshin, use henge on 5 of them. Ready, begin" Domoro said. Rai made 10 bunshin and henged 5 bunshins just enough to pass. Shimura made the 10 bunshin and henged the 5 perfectly. Domoro continued until he got to Rai. . then he got to Kasai. Kasai looked at domoro and said " hey sensei can we take this outside? its not enough room in here". "no" said domoro. "ok, but i asked" he said. "**KASAIBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" ( Fire Clone Jutsu) Kasai shouted and made 100 clones then henged them into swords and had them fly out the window andskewer a tree. "ok Kasai you pass" Domoro said. then he tured to the class and said "those who passed, your senseis will pick you up shortly. those who did not, try harder next time." 15 minutes passed when there sensei came in. " im here for team 5: Kasai Yaiba, Shimura Iwa, and Rai Ikazuchi" said the woman. she was wearing the standard Yaibagakure jonin uniform. "awsome we're on the same team Kasai-kun" said Rai. "This sucks so much im on a team with Kasai " said Shimaru. "Well its half what i wanted " said Kasai. "Meet me on the roof for intoductions" said the woman.

* * *

meanwhile in konoha...

Naruto also grew up hated by his village but little known to them Naruto was being trained by his very own 8 millennia old demon

He taught Naruto the right way to use chakra, how to fight, countless taijutsu styles, and thousands of jutsu. He was dead last because he never went all out or even tried but he was always the best in the academy so when it was time for the exam he blew it out of the water.

Flashback

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know the drill 3 bunshin a henge and effective kawarmi begin." said Iruka "Kagebunshin no jutsu" yelled Naruto as he made 40 clones then each of them substituted with a student in his/her desk then henged into that student. " Wow congrats you pass Naruto and with flying colors.

" Kuso, im not very patient and don't feel like waiting for my stupid jonin sensei. Hell I can probably kill him myself." said Naruto Uzumaki resident Jincuuriki of konoha smirking. "Shut it dobe im trying to get some sleep. besides what makes you think you can beat a jonin" said Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan. "Yeh Naruto your so annoying, unlike Sasuke-kun, you should act more like him HE could beat our sensei." spat Sakura Haruno, Uchiha fan girl. "Why would i want to act all emo all the time like the teme" said Naruto... SMACK " Sakura-teme do you have a death wish or are you just stupid" said Naruto. "Serves you right Naruto. Stop talking about Sasuke-kun like that he's not emo he's just quiet". Then the door opened and in stepped a silver haired man with a mask and the standard jonin uniform on, his konoha headband (2). "Yo" he said. "YOUR LATE"!! Yelled Sakura.

"Yeh i got lost on the road of life." YOU LIAR" yelled Sakura. "Whatever, meet me for introductions on the roof in 5 minutes". "

-On the roof-

"Ok lets start with names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and things like that" said the man.

"Ano.. Sensei shouldn't you start"? Asked Sakura. "OK my name is Kakashi Hatake i have many likes and few dislikes, i have a few hobbies, my dream is none of you concern. Ok pinky your turn." concluded Kakashi. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... (Looks at Sasuke), my hobbies... (Looks at Sasuke), my dream is to... (Looks at Sasuke and blushes), I HATE NARUTO AND INO-PIG." Sakura ended. "Ok Blondie "said Kakashi. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it, cuz im going to be the best, i like ramen and training, i dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook and losing, my hobbies are training and eating ramen and learning new jutsu, my dream is to become the greatest ninja". "Emo kid your up" Kakashi said. Naruto started to laugh his guts out Sakura just got mad. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i have no likes and many dislikes, i have no hobbies, and my goal is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man" ended Sasuke. 'great I'm stuck with an avenger, an training freak, and a fan girl . this is going to be fun.' thought Kakashi. "Ok now that i know you better meet me at training grounds 7 at 7:00 for your real genin test. Oh, and don't eat breakfast... you will throw up."

* * *

-back with Kasai-

"Ok lets start with names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and things like that" said the woman. "Oh, oh sensei can i start"? asked Rai. "if you want to" said the woman. "My name is Rai Ikazuchi, my likes are training hanging with Kasai and Shimaru, i dislike when they leave me out of things, my hobby is watching lightning beak things, my dream is to.. (looks at Kasai and blushes). Kasai raised a curious eyebrow to that 'i'll have to ask her what that dream is after this'. "Ill go next. My name is Shimaru Iwa, my likes are training and getting stronger, I hate losing to Kasai, my hobbies are fighting Kasai and training, my dream is to be a great ANBU" concluded Shimaru. "not bad Shimaru, a little to me oriented, but good . i think we should let our new sensei have a shot at it now, don't you guys think?" said Kasai. " Ok then, my name is Miasato Shinjiki, i like to train my students and myself, i also like to eat ramen, i dislike pompous students and students who don't want to learn." 'Hmm standard teacher' thought Kasai. "My hobbies" she continued, "are training and eating ramen, my dream is to train a legendary team who have had countless achievements."

"Ok i guess ill go now huh. Ok, my name is Kasai Yaiba, my likes are winning and training to win, i dislike losing and being humiliated, my hobbies are hanging out with Rai-chan and Shimaru-teme," Rai blushed at that comment "my dream is to become a SSS ranked ninja,

The best in the world." finished Kasai. 'i have an exceptional team they might actually achieve my dream after all' thought Miasato. "Ok now that i know you better, meet me at training grounds 5 at 7:00 for your real genin test."

The first to show was Rai (of course) then Shimaru and finally Kasai, by the time they got there it was 6:57. "Uhhh where is Miasato-sensei?" asked Rai to no one in particular. Time ticked pass, and as it hit 7:00 there was a puff of smoke and Miasato was there. "Ok now that we're all here i can tell you about this test," she pulls out three bells. "The point of this test is to work together to get these bells. If you don't get all three, you all fail and go back to the academy. Your time limit is the rest of the day, you may begin." said Miasato.

Shimaru and Rai immediately hid in the trees. Kasai stayed and tried to leg sweep Miasato but she dodged it then threw a punch that hit Kasai in the gut. Kasai grabbed Miasato's arm and threw her into a tree and activated his Akumagan. "Let's get this party started," said Kasai. "**Katon: Kasai Kadou**"(Fire Style: Fire Vortex jutsu) shouted Kasai. Kasai made a fire vortex to incinerate the area, but Miasato made a water wall to stop the fire. Rai tried to snag the bells but got thrown into Kasai. Meanwhile Shimaru tried a high kick at Miasato's head but she ducked and leg seeped Shimaru then kicked him into a tree. "It's three on one you should be winning." said Miasato with a smirk. Kasai ran at Miasato and kicked her in the gut then flipped off of her and threw a super-fast kick that hit it's mark only to have Miasato turn into a log with an explosive tag on it. Kasai used **Katon:** **Kasai Kuchikuken Kobushi **(Fire Style: Fire Destroyer Fist) to not only destroy the log but a forth of the forest they were testing in. 'WOW' thought Shimaru, Rai, and Miasato at the same time. "Uhh... I think i over did it a little". Kasai said sheepishly. . Then Kasai used his most powerful jutsu.

"**Katon: Yuuen Kasai Shukun no jutsu**" (Fire Style: Grand Fire Lord technique) shouted Kasai. Suddenly the ground split and a giant figure made of flames rose from the crack and shot fire at Miasato. Kasai then teleported behind Miasato and tried to grab all of the bells but could only grab two before she noticed him, but she leg seeped him kicked him into Rai and Shimaru. He handed them the 2 bells and passed out. " Congratulations you all pass"!! " Huh" came the reply from Rai and Shimaru. "Yep even though Kasai doesn't have a bell he got both of them so you all pass meet me at Hokage tower at 9:00 a.m. to start missions

* * *

Konoha 7:00

" where is Kakashi it's 7:00 right?" asked Naruto, pissed. "He probably had important jonin business to attend to". Said Sakura. Three hours later they heard a poof. "Yo" said Kakashi. "YOUR LATE!!!" yelled Sakura. "Yeh, i had to help a old lady out of a tree". Said Kakashi "YOU LIAR" yelled Sakura. "Ok, this is a bell test," he pulls out two bells "you must get these bells from me by 2:00, if you don't you fail and go back to the acadamy". Finished Kakashi. " But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bells. "Said Sakura. "Yes, because the person without a bell at the end will be tied to a log while the others eat lunch, and that person will be sent back to the academy". Finished Kakashi

" Ill get a bell," yelled Naruto. Then Naruto slashed Kakashi with a kunai so fast he left an afterimage but Kakashi moved so fast it was like he teleported behind Naruto and grabbed his arm and put his kunai to Naruto's neck. " I didn't say start yet ". Poof Naruto exploded into smoke and Kakashi felt cold steel on hi neck. " I don't care" said Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees. Naruto and Kakashi just stood there staring each other down then they cashed at super speed and Kakashi was sent tumbling into a tree followed by thousands of kunai. They hit him and he turned into a log. "Kuso, where'd he go" said Naruto. Meanwhile Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and said, " Never let your guard down or else you will die" "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Sakura and passed out. 'Now to find Sasuke' "not so fast " SMASH Naruto hit Kakashi through a tree and followed it up with a kick to the chin, which sent Kakashi airborne while a clone kneed him in the gut and hammed punched him to the ground, which let another Naruto snag a bell from Kakashi's belt and jump away into the tree's to find Sasuke. Kakashi got up shakily ' how the hell does this kid have this much power'. Wondered Kakashi. Slowly he limped over to a log to try and rest but a hail of kunai came at him like bullets he dodged most of them but he couldn't dodge them all after the beating he just took from Naruto. Plus as fate would have it one of the kunai was on a string and that it was the same kunai that happened to catch on a bell and swing around back to Sasuke. 'Ha I knew I would get a bell' he thought as he ran to the meeting point. When he got there he saw Naruto sitting on a log looking pissed. " Humph didn't get a bell dobe," Naruto flashed his bell "that's not what im pissed about." "Than what is it loser" said Sasuke. " Where's Sakura you asshole she's not here and I think Kakashi got her we should go get her before she gets failed" RIIIINGGGGG the bell went off 'damn' they both thought. At that moment Kakashi came with Sakura in tow and said "well" "well what" said Sasuke. " Kakashi im giving my bell to Sakura so that she can pass ok. If I have to take the test again it will just be easier for me to do now that I know I can beat a jonin. So yeh give it to her" finished Naruto. "well when you put it that way… you all pass". Sasuke's jaw dropped and Naruto laughed.

* * *

Kasai: did you realy have to knock me out?

Jflow: yes

Kasai: i hate you

Jflow: i know

R&R

* * *

(1)- The YaibaTatsujin is like the Hokage it stands for Blade Master

(2) i know its called a forehead protector i just didn't feel like typing all that

(3) about the whole new scale thing. think of it like this: the average scale is 1-10

the new one is 10-100

THIS WILL EVOLVE INTO A KASAIXRAI, NARUXHINA, SASUSXSAKU, SHIMAXSHINA FAN FIC YOU KNOW THE PAIRS NOW

P.S. DONT FLAME THIS IS MY FIRST FIC

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCS WOULD HELP A TON

THANKS. R&R


End file.
